


Star Child

by persi_ambrose



Series: Mistakes In the Making [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronomy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14995460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persi_ambrose/pseuds/persi_ambrose
Summary: Self Reflection poem which was an assignment for my Creative Writing course, but I revised the original. (This is the revised version.)





	Star Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the one feeling left out](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+one+feeling+left+out).



A star, small and insignificant.

Barely visible at night

and never really seen in the day.

 

Always with my head in space.

Missing the warmth and the sunbeams on my face

and the calming scent of rain in the Spring.

But I haven't had the time to leave.

 

Society my Achilles' heel,

Fearing the emotion of disappointment.

Fearing the sensation of being trapped.

Fearing the people altogether.

 

I am small and insignificant.

I know that someday I will be part of something greater

Not being seen as a lone star but a constellation, always remembered.


End file.
